Such a device is known for example from DE 100 51 942 A1. The cut edges of the material plates or glass panes must then be further worked, especially ground and polished, for which they are conveyed to another workstation. In this other workstation the glass panes must be exactly positioned relative to the tool so that this finishing can be precisely carried out. This is associated not only with high technical cost, but also lost time, since the glass pane must not only be moved to another workstation, but must also be positioned there.